lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Safiya
Alright I'm really bad at this page stuff cause it usually turns into a joke or i just get really lazy but i feel like TRYING so let's see how this goes <3 Basics Nina Safiya is 16 years old and a witch attending Durmstrang Academy. LIFE BASICS uh tbh nina had a good childhood, she's the youngest of 5 girls (they all are 2 years apart) and has 2 parentals. they moved around a lot growing up because her dad worked for the ministry in foreign affairs and constantly had to travel to check up on other ministries and other wizardry leaders. nina didn't mind because the 7 of them together always found a way to make a good time and always remained close. she and her sista Natalia went to Durm but the others went to Hoggie or Beaux depending on where they were living at the time ! now they are remaining in scandinavia until Nina finishes her last 2 years of school Likes & Dislikes She really loves school and her favorite classes are Astronomy and Potions. Nina enjoys reading sappy romances. chocolate covered strawberries, oh and girls. Also she loves 80's classic rock like Journey and Foreigner. Oh she also loves puppies She hates bitches and transfiguration. Weaknesses & Stengths Her weaknesses include cute girls, chocolate, and dad jokes. Her strengths include Potions and more I haven't thought of. Oh and the stars cause she fucking HEARS THEM Appearance When she's not in her school robes Nina usually wears a dress over a turtleneck or a button down, tights, and sneakers. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup but always is seen with cherry lip gloss. ALso she has very naturally rosy cheeks which contrasts her pale ass self. She has platinum blonde hair that's really thin, shoulder length, and wavy. She also has blue eyes. Nina + The Stars ALRIGHT NOW THIS SHIT MAY SOUND CRAZY but it is a harry potter server and all the character's have magic so i mean this probably isn't too crazy BUT BEAR WITH ME! ever since nina was a lil' girl she has loved the stars. some nights her whole fam would all climb onto the roof of their home with tons of blankets and pillows and just look at the stars, making up stories for each one, ect. It was something their family always did together, all 6 of them, and a memory Nina holds onto dearly. ANYWAYS after a few times of stargazing, Nina basically began hearing voices when she would look at the stars. At first she assumed her older sista's were messing with her but they all claimed they weren't doing it. One night to prove she wasn't crazy Nina went up to the roof by herself and spent the whole night waiting for the voices to come. AND BOI DID THEY COME. Nina found herself listening intently to the stars as they told their own stories and eventually told the tales of others. The stars could tell her the fates of those Nina knew and could give Nina advice on how to help those around her. She began studies of Astrology and Astronomy on her own, sneaking to the roof multiple nights a week but didn't tell her family of her gift for fear they would call her crazy. So eventually she turned 11 and started up schooling at good ol' Durm where she further pursued her interest in Astronomy, making sure to be at the top of class at the subject. Because of this weird ass thing that Nina has, she has trouble sleeping at night because the stars constantly talk to her, advising her to help those around her and tell her how to do so, filling her mind with the stories of the fellow students, and just stuff. The stars just talk to her a lot so YEAH Category:Harry Potter Theme